Between Life, Destiny, and Shinigami
by AmelRizu
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP!] Sehun terus bertahan di dalam lingkaran reinkarnasi. Ketika dia memegang harapannya dalam ruangan gelap shinigami, seperti apa takdir lain yang menunggunya?/"Luhan"... "Dia orang yang paling berharga.."/"Mungkin sehun"/"...itu sebagai permintaan maafku padanya. Dikehidupan yang selanjutnya, jika bisa aku ingin mencintainya"/YAOI/pairing: HunHan couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Between Life, Destiny, and Shinigami**

Cast:

Hunhan

Lainnya cari sendiri ya

Author:

Rizuchan14

Rated:

T

Genre:

Fantasi, Family, dan Friendship

Tapi gendre kemungkinan sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah. Mohon dimaklumkan ^^

**~Ide dari Bleach dan Shinigami-Kun, tapi alur ide berasal dari author sendiri. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita, berarti kita jodoh Lagi.**

**karena author bukan seorang plagiat.~**

**.**

**.**

**Please read and review but no bashing.**

**Kalau sekiranya gak suka langsung klik tombol x (Close) aja!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading \(^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 1

*Sehun pov*

"Jika kau memiliki dua nyawa, adakah orang istimewa yang ngin kau beri satu dari dua nyawamu?", Tanya seseorang padaku yang dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki terbalut busana serba hitam dengan sebuah kertas lusuh di tangannya.

"Luhan", jawabku singkat dan datar mengikuti ekspresi orang itu yang memang tidak terlihat, tapi aku rasa juga sama datarnya.

"Oh, jadi dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga dihidupmu?"

"Dia orang yang paling berharga. Bahkan aku rela memberikan hidupku, sisa umur dan nyawaku padanya"

"Aku mengerti", katanya kemudian sambil meletakkan kertas lusuh yang dia gunakan untuk mencatat sedari tadi diatas meja. Lalu dia mulai menunjukkan wajahnya dengan menatap wajahku tajam dan menyuruhku pergi, "Sudah selesai. Pergilah dengan tenang, Sehun".

Wajahnya memang sangat datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Namun aku tetap tidak beranjak dari sana. Lalu, mulai kubuka mulutku kembali

"Aku memiliki permintaan untuk kehidupanku yang selanjutnya." Bisa kulihat dan kurasakan, ekspresinya mulai berubah.

*Sehun pov end*

.

.

*Luhan pov*

"Adakah orang yang sangat istimewa bagimu selama didunia?", Tanya seseorang padaku yang dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki memakai busana serba hitam dengan sebuah kertas lusuh di tangannya. Dia mungkin adalah seorang dewa kematian yang akan mengantarku ke alam yang selanjutnya.

"Kai dan… Seh...hun", jawabku ragu.

"Jika kau memiliki dua nyawa, adakah orang istimewa yang ingin kau beri satu dari dua nyawamu?"

"Mungkin sehun", jawabku kemudian

"Pertama kau mengucapkan nama orang itu (read: sehun) dengan ragu dan yang kedua kau menggunakan kata mungkin. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin memberikannya nyawamu dengan tulus?", tanyanya dengan panjang lebar dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil memantapkan jawabanku. "Apa alasanmu?"

"Di dunia aku tidak bisa membalas cintanya meskipun dia telah menderita dengan memberikan hidupnya dan mengorbankan nyawanya untukku. Jadi, nyawa itu sebagai permintaan maafku padanya. Dikehidupan yang selanjutnya, jika bisa aku ingin mencintainya dan membalas cintanya untukku"

"Sudah selesai. Semoga dewa kematian pengumpul harapan mendengar harapanmu. Pergilah dengan tenang, Luhan.".

Aku pun segera pergi dari tempatku berdiri sedari tadi yang gelap, lembab, pengap, penuh air dan berkabut. Hanya cahaya dari beberapa lilin dan obor yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Secara perlahan, gerbang didepanku mulai terbuka dan tampak cahaya yang sangat terang dari sana. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk melewati gerbang tersebut dan berjalan mengikuti cahaya yang terpancar di dalamnya.

*Luhan pov end*

.

.

*Normal pov*

Alarm yang menandakan pukul 06.30 pagi menggema di ruangan kamar Sehun, mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Tapi si pemilik alarm belum juga terbangun dari dunia mimpinya.

"Sehunah, cepatlah bangun. Atau kau akan terlambat sekolah", panggil eomma sehun berkali-kali sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Apa eomma harus menyirammu dengan air, eoh?"

Mendengar ancaman eommanya, Sehun langsung terduduk dari tidurnya. "Iya, aku sudah bangun.". Sehun pun langsung meraih alarm yang belum berhenti membangunkannya itu dan mematikannya.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap dan turunlah sarapan. Jangan sampai kau terlambat!", terdengar suara langkah eomma sehun yang mulai menuruni tangga, tanda bahwa eommanya itu sudah menjauhi kamar Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya setelah semua nyawanya terkumpul.

- di meja makan -

"Beberapa hari ini kau selalu terlambat bangun. Apa yang kau lakukan beberapa malam ini? Apa kau melihat blue film, eoh?", Tanya kakak Sehun yang super cerewet, sementara Sehun hanya diam saja sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol-ah, cepatlah habiskan makananmu atau kau akan terlambat", suruh eommanya.

"Oppa, apa kau benar-benar menonton blue film setiap malam? kau tidak bosan?", celoteh adik Chanyeol dan Sehun kemudian sambil menatap Sehun mengharapkan jawaban.

"Diamlah Sulli. Tidak bisakah dirumah ini tenang untuk sedetik saja eoh? Kalian (sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dan Sulli) benar-benar selalu berhasil membuatku gila", kata Sehun kemudian sambil memberantakkan rambutnya tanda kesal, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sulli hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Jadi kau tidak menonton blue film?!", Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"hmm", jawab Sehun kesal.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kemudian?", sambung Sulli yang hanya mendapatkan death glare dari Sehun. Sulli pun langsung menutup mulutnya tanda mengerti akan arti dari tatapan membunuh itu

"Sehun, ayo berangkat. Aigoo, aku begitu sial memiliki adik pervert sepertimu. Kalau kita terlambat, semuanya salahmu", kata chanyeol dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

'Mereka selalu membuatku gila. Andai mereka tau kalau beberapa malam ini aku bekerja. Haah, sial sekali aku', batin Sehun sambil menaiki mobil sport Chanyeol. Mereka pun kemudian berangkat ke sekolah mereka.

.

.

*Sehun pov*

Sesampainya di kelas aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku dan tidak henti-hentinya menghela nafas. Aku benar-benar masih lelah, punggungku rasanya sakit sekali karena kurang tidur. Mungkin juga karena salah tidur, siapa yang tau kan?!

Akhir-akhir ini benar-benar hari yang sibuk. Begitu banyak tugas dan ulangan harian dari sekolah. Ditambah setiap malam aku harus mengumpulkan nyawa. Sial sekali, kenapa beberapa hari kemarin Mereka selalu memberiku jadwal tengah malam. Tidak tahukah mereka kalau aku ini masih seorang pelajar dan tugas seorang pelajar adalah belajar bukan terbang kesana kemari mengumpulkan nyawa dan mengantarkannya pada dewa kematian penunggu gerbang cahaya.

Benar. Selain sebagai seorang pelajar SMA biasa, aku juga adalah seorang dewa kematian.

"Sehun", aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

Aku lihat kedalam kelasku mencoba mencari orang yang memanggil namaku itu, namun keadaan kelas tetap ramai seperti biasa tanpa tanda-tanda adanya seseorang yang memanggilku. Apa mungkin aku salah dengar... Namun sedetik kemudian suara itu muncul lagi.

"Yaa sehun, aku disini ", suara itu terasa dekat dan mulai kesal. Akupun segera melihat sekelilingku. Betapa terkejutnya aku, mungkin aku bisa jantungan jika saja aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yah (^^)**

**Seberapa pun yang meriview, Rizuchan sangat menghargainya.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Title:

**Between Life, Destiny, and Shinigami**

Author:

Rizuchan14

Rated:

T

Genre:

Fantasi, Family, angst dan Friendship

Cast : Sehun x Luhan

**Terinspirasi**** dari Bleach dan Shinigami-Kun~**

**tapi ide**** cerita murni**** berasal dari author sendiri. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita**** dan ide****, berarti kita jodoh**** *eaaaa**

**.**

**.**

**Please read and review but no bashing.**

**Kalau sekiranya gak suka langsung klik tombol x (Close) aja**** ya****!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading \(^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

"Yaa Sehun, aku disini ", suara itu terasa dekat dan mulai kesal. Akupun segera melihat sekelilingku. Betapa terkejutnya aku, mungkin aku bisa jantungan jika saja aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa.

**.**

**.**

'tck, shinigami penunggu gerbang itu', batinku ikutan sebal sambil melihat kearah nya yang sedang berterbangan dengan tidak jelasnya di jendela kelasku.

Shinigami itu melambai-lambai kearahku dengan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, memang manis, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Lagipula, untuk apa dia disini. Bisa dibilang dia adalah shinigami yang paling sibuk, lalu kenapa dia bisa ada ditempat seperti ini? Ingin sekali aku bertanya padanya, tapi aku masih normal dan tidak ingin dianggap gila karena berbicara sendiri. Benar, shinigami itu tidak terlihat walaupun dia sedari tadi melayang tepat didepan jendela kelasku dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan dan sepasang sayap abu-abu yang mulai usang. Tapi walau begitu, bagiku sayap-sayap itu tetap saja indah. Sepasang sayap yang tidak akan pernah kumiliki.

Aku lihat lagi jam tanganku, kelas masih masuk 10 menit lagi. Mungkin itu cukup untuk sekedar berbicara singkat dengan shinigami menyebalkan itu. 10 menit yang menyebalkan lebih baik daripada dia selama berjam-jam tetap melayang-layang dan mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku. Aku pun menatapnya, memberinya kode untuk menemuiku diatap sekolah.

"kenapa kau kesini hyung? ", tanyaku padanya dengan muka datarku setelah kami berada di atap sekolah

"tentu saja aku merindukanmu Sehuna...", balasnya kemudian sambil terkekeh

"hanya karena merindukanku, kau jadi meninggalkan pekerjaanmu? Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau bersimpati. Kau tahu kan kenapa pekerjaanmu adalah yang paling sibuk, karena tidak ada yang menggantikan kalian"

"inilah yang kurindukan darimu", katanya sambil tertawa. "tentu saja ada yang menggantikanku Sehuna, walaupun dia bukan shinigami penjaga gerbang". Aku hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisku mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"jadi shinigami pengabul doa yang menggantikanmu? Huang zi tao sshi? ", tanyaku sambil menyelidik tanpa menurunkan alisku.

"ting tong! Kau benar. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya shinigami pengabul doa mengabulkan permintaanku untuk keluar dari tempat yang pengap dan gelap itu. Dan tebak, tentu saja bukan si Huang zi tao yang sombong itu. Apa karena dia terkenal dan setengah malaikat, jadi hanya dia satu-satunya shinigami pengabul doa di alam semesta ini, eoh?" jawabnya dengan sangat cepat dan panjang. Mood nya terlihat langsung berubah setelah aku menyebutkan nama Huang zitao, Shinigami angkuh yang tidak mau berteman dengan satupun shinigami disekitarnya

"iya aku tau. Sebentar lagi bel ku berbunyi. Kau sudah menemuiku kan? Apa kau sudah puas? "

"tentu saja tidak. Sehuna, jarang-jarang mereka mengabulkan keinginanku dan aku hanya memiliki waktu beberapa hari saja."

"lalu..."

"aku ingin sekali hidup seperti manusia. Tolonglah aku Sehuna, hanya kau satu-satunya manusia yang aku kenal. Ajak aku tinggal bersamamu dan ajak aku bermain ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi", mohonnya sambil memelas.

Bel pun berbunyi.

"akan kupikirkan hyung. Sekarang pergilah, jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran", kataku datar mengusirnya. Hyung ku itu yang sadar telah kuusir hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan terbang lagi entah kemana dengan sayapnya yang jarang ia pakai itu.

Shinigami barusan merupakan shinigami penunggu gerbang. Tentu saja aku tahu perasaannya. Selama beberapa kehidupan, shinigami itu selalu bekerja tanpa henti diruangannya yang pengap, lembab, berkabut, dan gelap gulita. Tidak banyak shinigami yang mau menjadi penjaga gerbang, karena itu, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan mereka bila mereka lelah. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik karena aku shinigami pengantar roh. Lagipula, hyungku (shinigami tadi) sangatlah cerewet. Itulah yang membuatnya dekat dengan semua shinigami, kecuali Huang Zi Tao tentunya. Oh, iya. hyungku barusan bernama Byun Baekyun. Walaupun dia bukan saudara kandungku, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti hyungku sendiri. Dan tentang permintaannya untuk menginap dirumah, tidak mungkin aku menolaknya, sedangkan aku tahu betapa sulitnya untuk mendapatkan waktu bersantai seperti ini baginya.

"aku senang kau memperbolehkanku tinggal dirumahmu Sehuna", kata Baekyun sepulang sekolah Sehun. Sehun berlari seperti manusia biasanya sedangkan Baekyun melayang disampingnya seperti hantu dengan sayap yang lebar dan indah

"tidak masalah hyung, tapi bisa tidak jika kita berbicaranya nanti saja. Aku harus bekerja. Aku harus sampai disana dalam 10 menit ", jawab Sehun sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya dan mempercepat laju larinya.

"apa kau mau terbang Sehun? Dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarmu"

"terima kasih dan tidak usah hyung. Aku masih trauma atas kecerobohan yixing hyung. Aku tidak mau mati muda ", jawaban Sehun tersebut malah membuat Baekyun tidak berhenti tertawa hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan Sehun, yaitu rumah seseorang yang akan berkabung hari ini.

"kenapa kau lambat sekali, eoh?", kata seorang shinigami dengan mata bulat yang melayang didepan pagar rumah dengan datar. "omo, Baekyun hyung. Aku merindukanmu", katanya lagi dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya

"maaf hyung, ada tambahan disekolah tadi. Apa malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah berada di dalam?", tanya Sehun kepada beberapa shinigami yang ada disana.

Shinigami bermata bulat tadi tidak sendirian, ada 5 orang shinigami lain yang bersamanya sedari tadi. Dan mereka semua melayang, 2 diantaranya, termasuk yang menyapa Sehun tadi memiliki sayap yang indah, sementara sisanya tanpa sayap. Tapi intinya mereka semua tetap bisa melayang.

"annyeong Kyungie, aku juga merindukanmu", sela Baekyun diantara pembicaraan Sehun dan para gerombolan shinigami yang salah satunya bernama Kyungsoo

"Xiumin hyung sudah ada didalam. Bersiaplah Sehun, sebentar lagi adalah waktu kematian penghuni rumah ini. Dan Baekyun hyung, setelah kau dipindahkan ke ruang yang sempit dan pengap itu, aku pikir tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku ingin bermain denganmu lagi hyung", kata Kyungsoo dengan perbedaan ekspresi yang mencolok antara menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan datar, lalu berubah penuh senyuman saat menjawab pertanyaan Baekyun

"Sehun, jangan hanya menatap kami berdua dengan pandangan aneh. Cepatlah berubah menjadi shinigami", kata Baekyun kepada Sehun kemudian

"Oh, jadi Xiumin hyung. baik. Aku pergi dulu hyungdeul", Sehun pun dengan sedikit tersenyum kemudian melewati pagar pemilik rumah yang sebentar lagi akan diantarnya kealam lain. Pagar itu sangat tinggi, namun Sehun terlihat sangat mudah melewatinya. Sebelum kaki Sehun menginjakkan tanah, tiba-tiba baju dan penampilan Sehun sudah berubah mengikuti rupa shinigami yang seharusnya. Rambutnya yang coklat berubah warna, baju seragam sekolahnya juga berubah menjadi baju serba hitam panjang dengan tudung dikepalanya, dan ditubuhnya juga dipenuhi banyak tato yang memang tidak terlihat di badannya yang tertutup, namun terlihat dengan jelas dilehernya. Sehun seringkali bersyukur karena tato itu hanya sampai lehernya dan tidak menutupi wajah tampannya.

Selama beberapa menit Sehun menunggu di depan pintu rumah orang itu, menunggu malaikat pencabut nyawa selesai melaksanakan tugasnya dan memindah tangankan tugas tersebut padanya. Akhirnya orang yang dipanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Xiumin hyung itu keluar dan memaksakan senyumnya pada Sehun. Memangnya siapa yang tetap bisa tersenyum dan tertawa puas setelah mencabut nyawa orang lain. Tidak terkecuali bagi seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa tentunya.

"waktu kematian tepat pada jam 15.47 pm. Kuserahkan sisanya padamu Sehun", katanya tanpa melepaskan senyumannya yang dipaksakan

"aku mengerti. Serahkan sisanya padaku hyung", Sehun pun memasuki rumah tersebut. Sehun bisa melihat roh yang masih terikat dengan jasadnya. Itulah tugas Sehun untuk melepaskan ikatan itu dan mengantarkannya menuju pintu masuk gerbang dunia lain.

Disana, Sehun bisa mendengar isak tangis keluarga yang mulai membuncah tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Mereka menangisi seorang kakek yang telah terbujur kaku tidak bernyawa. Mereka menangis disana tanpa tahu bahwa yang sedari tadi ditangisi menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih dan sendu.

"apa kakek sudah siap? ", tanya Sehun pada kakek itu. Dengan tatapan sedih akhirnya kakek tersebut mengangguk. Sehun pun memutuskan ikatan antara roh dengan jasadnya. Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan kakek itu dan berjalan menuju cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul diruangan itu. Setelah sampai dicahaya tersebut, mereka berdua pun melayang dan sedetik kemudian sudah sampai di ruangan yang sempit, pengap, lembab, berkabut , dan gelap. Iya, itu adalah ruangan shinigami penunggu gerbang. Tugas Sehun sudah selesai sampai disini dan sekarang saatnya Sehun menyerahkan kakek tersebut pada seorang shinigami penunggu gerbang disana yang dikenal Sehun dengan sebutan minho.

Kini, saatnya Sehun kembali ke rumah kakek tersebut. Baekyun pasti masih menunggunya disana dan dia hanya sendirian. Batin Sehun sekarang mulai berkecamuk, semoga saja Baekyun masih disana dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sehun benar-benar takut jika hyungnya itu diserang kawanan iblis yang memang beberapa hari ini meresahkan kawasan itu.

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

Hai, ini Rizuchan^^

Terima kasih ya yang kemarin menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberi kritik dan saran di akun Amechan95. Maaf belum bisa rizu balas dan gak bisa rizu sebutin namanya. Maaf juga karena sekarang Rizu pindah ke akun ini. Karena sebenarnya yang menjalankan akun ini adalah Amechan95. Hehehe^^. Tolong baca juga karya amechan95 dan karya-karya kami dimasa mendatang yaa…

Rizu suka banget sama cerita-cerita fantasy. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Rizu suka sama EXO yang memiliki super powers dan lirik lagunya juga fantasi banget. Terkadang rizu pengen ngepost karya fantasy Rizu tentang member EXO dan element nya. Tapi gak jadi karena banyak banget cerita serupa dan keren-keren pastinya.

Dan semua karya Rizu itu murni dari pemikiran Rizu sendiri karena Rizu hobi banget nonton film dan drama apalagi yang genre nya fantasy. Karena itu, kalo ada kesamaan ide mohon maafin Rizu ya.

Salam sayang Rizu buat readers sekalian. Hehehe^^


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Title:

**Between Life, Destiny, and Shinigami**

Author:

Rizuchan14

Rated:

T

Genre:

Fantasi, Family, angst dan Friendship

Cast : Sehun x Luhan

**Terinspirasi**** dari Bleach dan Shinigami-Kun~**

**tapi ide**** cerita murni**** berasal dari author sendiri. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita**** dan ide****, berarti kita jodoh**** *eaaaa**

**.**

**.**

**Please read and review but no bashing.**

**Kalau sekiranya gak suka langsung klik tombol x (Close) aja**** ya****!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading \(^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

"…_..semoga saja Baekhyun hyung masih disana dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja". Sehun benar-benar takut jika hyungnya itu diserang oleh kawanan iblis yang memang beberapa hari ini meresahkan kawasan itu….."_

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun hyung", teriak Sehun dari jarak yang lumayan jauh saat dia melihat Baekhyun masih didepan rumah kakek itu.

'Untunglah', batin Sehun lega karena tidak terjadi apapun pada hyungnya selama ia pergi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sendirian karena para shinigami pemburu iblis tadi juga masih disana.

"Kalian masih ada disini?", tanya Sehun kepada gerombolan shinigami pemburu iblis yang belum pergi itu. Saat sudah semakin dekat, baru Sehun menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disana.

"Tentu saja kami belum pergi jika segerombolan iblis jelek ini memilih untuk bermain di wilayah ini SEKARANG", jawab Yesung, kapten tim shinigami pemburu iblis tadi dengan menekankan kata 'sekarang'

"Yo-, Sehun", sapa seseorang dari segerombolan iblis itu.

Sebenarnya dia lumayan tampan dan nada suaranya saat berbicara terdengar sangat jelas dan merdu. Namun sayang, seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan tato –bahkan wajahnya sekalipun- dan ciri khas bangsa iblis yang paling tampak adalah dengan adanya sepasang tanduk di kepalanya.

"Chen hyung…", kata Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau pasti juga merindukanku SeHun-ah", sambung iblis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Chen itu sambil menatap lekat manik Sehun. Tapi Sehun tetap memasang wajah datarnya, seolah-olah tidak tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merindukanmu hyung", jawab Sehun kepada Chen sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kepada para shinigami pemburu iblis.

"Yesung hyung, tugasku sudah selesai. Aku pulang dulu", kata Sehun kepada Yesung.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Hun-ah dan serahkan iblis-iblis jelek ini pada kami. Kami akan segera melenyapkan mereka", jawab Yesung.

"Tunggu… tunggu…", sergah Chen saat mendengar kata-kata Yesung barusan. Kata-kata Chen tersebut juga berhasil membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera pulang.

"Yah Yesung-ah, berapa kali harus kubilang kalau aku disini tidak untuk mencari keributantan eoh", sambung Chen sambil menaikkan suaranya. Mungkin jika iblis yang bernama Chen ini adalah seorang manusia, dia bisa sukses bila bekerja di bidang seni tarik suara dengan nada-nada tingginya yang mengagumkan itu.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Chen? Apa kau mencari Xiumin hyung?", Tanya Baekhyun yang mulai ikut penasaran dengan iblis yang mengaku tidak berniat untuk mencari kereommatan itu. Walaupun tidak mengenal dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Chen, tapi Xiumin terkadang datang keruangan gelapnya dan bercerita bahwa dia sedang dekat dengan seorang iblis baik hati yang bernama Chen.

"Tadi Xiumin hyung kesini?", kata Chen sambil melebarkan matanya tanda terkejut, tertarik, dan putus asa.

"Yah, aku terlambat. Itu semua karena kalian. Menyebalkan. Sudah kubilangkan kita harus kewilayah ini dulu", katanya lagi dengan kesal pada iblis-iblis keren dibelakangnya –tidak semua iblis itu berwujud asli buruk rupa-. Iblis-iblis itu hanya terdiam tak berani membantah dan suasana hati Chen sudah terlanjur memburuk karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan malaikat chubbynya itu.

"Lalu? Apa tujuan hyung kesini", Tanya Sehun heran dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sangat terlihat jelas jika para shinigami pemburu iblis disana sudah mulai jengkel dengan tingkah pemandu iblis yang banyak bicara itu. Mereka rasanya langsung ingin menghancurkan iblis-iblis itu hingga tak berbekas lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan keindahan bumi kepada iblis-iblis muda ini. Yesung-ah, lihatlah wajah mereka baik-baik. Mulai sekarang, kau akan sering bertemu dengan anak-anak ini. Team mereka akan diketuai oleh Taemin. Kalian sudah mengenal Taemin kan? Dia sedang tidak ikut berkeliling hari ini. Tolong jaga mereka dengan baik ya?", kata Chen menjelaskan dan mengenalkan dengan panjang lebar tentang iblis-iblis muda yang dibawanya.

Sedangkan Sehun dan para shinigami yang berada disana hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak percaya dengan iblis didepannya yang sejak dari dulu terkenal sebagai iblis yang baik hati. Sepertinya, Tuhan telah salah karena melahirkannya sebagai iblis karena sesungguhnya ia berhati malaikat dan sangat menyukai hal-hal tentang kebenaran dan kebahagiaan.

"Baiklah. Aku lelah sekali berbicara dari tadi. Kami pergi dulu. Masih banyak tempat yang harus kuperlihatkan pada anak-anak ini", sambung Chen kemudian.

Setelah tidak melihat adanya jawaban dari para shinigami yang berada disana, akhirnya Chen dan gerombolannya pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Semua shinigami langsung bernafas lega mengetahui bahwa kesabaran mereka sudah mencapai batasnya mendengar Chen yang tidak henti-hentinya berbicara. Para iblis kini sudah pergi, shinigami pemburu iblis pun juga harus segera pergi untuk menghentikan iblis-iblis lain yang mencoba berulah, sedangkan Sehun dan Baekhyun harus pulang karena hari sudah gelap.

"Aku akan menginap dirumah Sehun. Ayo ikutlah Kyungsoo", kata Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo pergi.

"Tapi, aku masih harus mengejar iblis. Bolehkah jika aku menyusul?", Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian. Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika dia sangat merindukan Baekhyun dan juga ingin bercerita banyak padanya. sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap manik mata Sehun meminta persetujuan pada sang pemilik rumah, hingga akhirnya Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Pastikan kau benar-benar datang Kyungie", jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban tersebut hingga Yesung mengalihkan tatapan dan perhatiannya.

"Ayo anak-anak, kita harus segera pergi dan menyelesaikan misi kita. Jangan sampai iblis-iblis lainnya ada diwilayah kita.", kata Yesung dengan semangat yang diikuti anggukan semua anak buahnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi dari tempat mereka semula melayang dan bersiap untuk membasmi para iblis yang akan mengikuti manusia atau mencuri roh diwilayah mereka yang selalu damai dan aman tersebut.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah sampai didepan rumah Sehun. Mereka hanya tinggal merubah tubuh dan penampilan mereka seperti manusia biasa dan masuk kedalam rumah. Sementara yang terjadi di dalam rumah...

"Eomma, bolehkah teman-temanku menginap lagi malam ini?", tanya Chanyeol kepada eommanya yang sedang memasak sambil sesekali melirik kearah 4 temannya yang sedang bermain PSP.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang mereka hanya akan menginap semalam disini? bagaimana kalau orang tuanya mencari? Apa kau tidak ingat dengan yang terjadi dulu, eoh?", jawab eommanya ketus.

Sedetik kemudian Sehun masuk kedalam rumah bersama Baekhyun. Sehun kembali berubah dengan wujud berseragamnya sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dan tampan (bahkan mendekati cantik) dengan hoodienya yang berwarna biru keabu-abuan dan celana pendek selututnya yang bermotif army.

"Aku pulang", teriak Sehun setelah memasuki rumah.

"Eoh, SeHun-ah. Ganti bajumu dan lalu turunlah makan malam", kata Sehun eomma. "Chanyeol-ah, tatakan makanan-makanan ini di meja makan", kata eommanya lagi kepada Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya.

"Eomma, aku membawa temanku. Dia dari jauh dan akan menginap untuk beberapa hari. Tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Sehun yang sudah berada didapur.

Chanyeol masih disana dan agak terkejut kalau adiknya yang berwajah datar dan tertutup itu ternyata memiliki teman. eommanya juga terlihat kaget. mereka pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sehun dan tepat dibelakang Sehun terdapat seseorang yang diperkenalkannya sebagai temannya tadi.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Baekhyun imnida, Bangapsumnida.", kata Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh", jawab eomma Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Eommanya terlihat masih mencerna apa yang terjadi sementara Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia dan merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dengan tidak karuan di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Baekhyun hyung. Itu eomma dan hyungku, Chanyeol hyung. Eomma, apa Baekhyun hyung boleh menginap?", tanya Sehun lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bukan hanya Sehun, Baekhyun pun ikut was-was akan jawaban dari nyonya Oh tersebut.

"Tapi teman Chanyeol ikut menginap. Tidak apa-apa kan?", jawab eommanya sambil melirik agak tajam kearah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senang karena itu tandanya ia diperbolehkan menginap, terbukti dari senyumnya yang bertambah lebar dan sangat manis. Chanyeol sampai hampir pingsan melihatnya. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap manik mata Chanyeol dengan datar dan tajam. Chanyeol yang sadar akan tatapan membunuh adiknya yang menyeramkan itu pun tahu apa yang diinginkan adiknya

"Temanku…. sepertinya tidak jadi menginap. mereka…. hanya ikut makan malam saja. Nikmati waktumu disini Baekhyunnn-sshi", kata Chanyeol dengan sedikit ragu, namun kemudian muncul sebuah cengiran lebar yang menampilkan gigi putih rapi nya. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa gugup hingga sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang Baekhyun-ah. Anggaplah rumah sendiri ne. Sehun, cepatlah ganti bajumu dan kita makan malam. Makanannya sudah siap", kata nyonya Oh dengan senyuman manisnya. Menurut Baekhyun, senyumannya sangat teduh dan menghanyutkan sama seperti senyuman kakak Sehun, Chanyeol

"Terimakasih ahjumma", kata Baekhyun dengan melemparkan senyumnya kearah nyonya Oh dan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya.

"Aigoo, ini pertama kalinya Sehun membawa temannya. Aku senang karena ada yang mau berteman dengan anak itu. Sulli pasti tidak akan percaya. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana anak itu jam segini belum pulang juga.", kata nyonya Oh panjang lebar kepada Chanyeol.

Tapi sayang, Chanyeol sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapan eommanya itu dan malah berada di alam fantasinya sendiri. Sekarang ini, Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempatnya sambil terngiang-ngiang akan suara dan senyuman Baekhyun yang begitu indah dan sedari tadi tidak mau keluar dari pikirannya.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Chanyeol langsung mengusir paksa teman-temannya yang berniat untuk menginap. Baekhyun juga mulai cemas karena sekarang sudah jam 8.30 malam, tapi Kyungsoo belum datang juga. Sehun pun mulai berpikir apa jangan-jangan Kyungsoo tidak tahu dimana letak rumahnya. Pemikiran-pemikiran aneh tentang Kyungsoo pun muncul hingga membuat keduanya tidak fokus menatap layar televisi yang menyala. Gara-gara itu juga Baekhyun jadi mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Sampai akhirnya Sulli pun pulang.

"Aku pulang. eomma, aku sangat lapar", tanya Sulli di depan pintu sambil melepas sepatunya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sehun oppa, aku bertemu dengan temanmu di depan. Dia tersesat", Sehun dan Baekhyun pun langsung berbalik kebelakang, ke arah Sulli dan benar saja, Kyungsoo ada di belakangnya.

"An-nyeong", sapa Kyungsoo kemudian kepada Sehun dan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun pun lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari memeluk Kyungsoo

"Kyungie, kau tersesat? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa teman-temanmu tidak mengantarmu, eoh?", tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya sedangkan perubahan sikap dan perhatian yang Baekhyun berikan kepada Kyungsoo itu membuat hati dan kepala Chanyeol semakin memanas dan ingin sekali meledak

'Kyungie? Apakah dia namja nya Baekhyun? Mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan aku tidak menyukai si Kyungie itu karena merebut perhatian Baekhyun dariku', rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Mood nya benar-benar down setelah datangnya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, untung saja aku bertemu dengan Sulli", jawab Kyungsoo atas pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

"Gomawo Sulli-ah", kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersama-sama, lalu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersenyum bersama-sama setelah sadar akan kekompakan mereka

"Ne oppa", jawab Sulli. "Sehun oppa, darimana kau mengenal Kyungsoo oppa? Kalian bukan tipe-tipe yang sepertinya akan akrab", Tanya Sulli kepada Sehun.

"Kau mengenalnya Sulli-ah?", Tanya Chanyeol

"Ne, Kyungsoo oppa kakak kelasku di MIHS (Morrison's International High School). Dia sangat pintar dan selalu mendapatkan peringkat paralel", sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu karena dipuji oleh adik kelasnya yang notabene adalah adik Sehun

"Mwo? Kyungsoo hyung? MIHS?", Tanya Sehun tidak percaya kepada Sulli.

Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk merendahkan kepintaran Kyungsoo, namun ia tidak pernah tau kalau ada shinigami yang benar-benar sekolah di sekolah sungguhan. Dan iya, MIHS adalah sebuah sekolah internasional terbaik yang hanya menerima murid-murid paling pintar dari seluruh dunia.

"Yah SeHun-ah, kau pikir aku tidak butuh sekolah apa?", kata Kyungsoo kemudian dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Sikap Kyungsoo itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun dan Sulli tertawa karena saat Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya tadi, matanya berhasil membulat lucu

"Mian hyung. Aku tidak tahu", kata Sehun ikut tertawa. "Oh iya Sulli, ini Baekhyun hyung (Baekhyun: annyeong Sulli. Dan Sulli membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis) dan Chanyeol hyung, ini Kyungsoo hyung. (Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol malah memutar kepalanya malas tanda tak peduli). Dan mereka berdua akan menginap malam ini!"

"Mwo?", kata Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

Ia pikir hanya Baekhyun saja yang akan menginap. Kenyataan ini membuat Chanyeol menjadi lesu dan kehilangan semangatnya yang awalnya akan dia gunakan untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

"Eomma, aku lapar…", kata Sulli lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan memelaskan wajahnya sesaat setelah melihat eommanya keluar dari kamar.

"Semua makanan dan persediaan bahan makanan habis sayang. Eomma pikir kau akan makan diluar lagi sebelum pulang", jawab eommanya dan jawaban itu semakin membuat raut wajah Sulli yang jelita semakin memelas.

"Jangan begitu Sulli-ah, kau jadi semakin jelek jika seperti itu. Ayo, oppa antar membeli makanan diluar", ajak Chanyeol pada adik bungsunya itu, namun Sulli hanya menggeleng

"Tidak apa-apa oppa. Aku bisa menahannya hingga besok pagi", jawab Sulli.

"Apa kau tidak dengar yang eomma bilang. Tidak ada persediaan makanan Sulli-ah, begitupun dengan besok pagi. Oppa tau kau sangat lelah. Tunggulah disini, oppa akan pergi sebentar", kata Chanyeol kemudian dengan nada kecewa setelah sebelumnya sempat meninggikan suaranya.

Sulli adalah adik kesayangannya, dan ia tidak mau adiknya itu sakit karena tidak makan. Apalagi sekarang Sulli sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan dan tidak tahu kenapa, Sulli bisa membuatnya lupa tentang sakit hatinya karena kedatangan Kyungsoo tadi. Chanyeolpun bergegas mengambil jaketnya sebelum akhirnya Sehun menghentikan pergerakan kakaknya tersebut.

"Hyung, biar aku saja yang pergi", kata Sehun kepada Chanyeol dan kata-kata Sehun sempat membuat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil terharu.

"Aku pikir aku harus ke supermarket untuk membeli snack, kue, dan minuman untuk Baekhyun hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung. Jadi sekalian saja aku membeli persediaan makanan. Eomma, apa saja yang harus kubeli?", sambung Sehun dan eommanya pun mencatatkan apa saja bahan-bahan yang harus dibeli untuk persediaan seminggu ini.

Chanyeol masuk kembali kekamarnya untuk meletakkan jaketnya dan dia pikir mungkin dia tidak harus keluar dari kamarnya lagi karena hanya Kyungsoo yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Iya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ikut ke supermarket bersama Sehun. Baekhyun senang sekali, ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya pergi ke supermarket dan barang-barang apa saja yang dijual disana karena dari cerita Sehun dan Kyungsoo, semua yang kita butuhkan dijual di supermarket. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah Sehun karena Sulli merengek untuk diajarkan tugas yang tidak ia mengerti. Sehun sempat heran, bagaimana adiknya dan kakaknya itu bisa akrab dengan orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya tanpa sedikitpun merasa risih.

.

.

.

-Di Supermarket—

"Wooaah, tempat ini besar sekali Hun-ah", kata Baekhyun sambil melebarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru supermarket. Sehun sempat di buat malu karena semua orang mulai memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku tau hyung. Hyung, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak-anak. Banyak yang melihat kita, apa hyung tidak malu?", Tanya Sehun sambil melirik ke sekelilingnya.

Sepertinya waktunya di supermarket ini juga akan sangat panjang karena mereka belum memulai berbelanja apapun dan yang dilakukan Sehun sedari tadi hanya menjaga agar Baekhyun tidak hilang dari pandangannya.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus malu?", jawab Baekhyun sambil tetap mengembangkan senyum dibibirnya dan tetap berlari-lari kesana kemari sedangkan Sehun yang tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Baekhyun ikut-ikutan berlari hingga akhirnya Sehun menabrak seseorang.

-Bruuukk-

Sehun dan seseorang yang ditabraknya sama-sama jatuh, sementara Baekhyun sudah berhenti berlari dan mulai mendekati Sehun. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum dan mengatakan "Gwencanha?" beberapa kali pada namja yang ditabrak oleh Sehun tadi. Namja itu akhirnya menyambut tangan Baekhyun, namun…

-DEG-

Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi aneh. Sepertinya dia merasa familiar dengan namja tersebut. Seketika sekelebat pertemuannya dengan namja itu di ruangannya yang gelap, lembab, pengap, dan berkabut merasuk kedalam ingatannya dan memaksanya untuk mengingat.

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya terpaku ditempatnya dan tidak kunjung membantu namja itu berdiri, akhirnya Sehun mendekat dan meraih tangan namja itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Mianhe. Gwencanha? Apa ada yang terluka?", kata Sehun pada namja itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah membantuku", jawab namja tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Aku buru-buru. Aku pergi dulu ", sambungnya.

"Mianhe", teriak Sehun lagi kepada namja itu

"Ne..", sahutnya singkat sambil berlari kecil lalu menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

Namun Sehun tidak dapat memungkiri jika ada perasaan ganjil di hatinya setelah bertemu dengan namja tersebut. Namja tersebut sepertinya sangat familiar di ingatannya, tapi ia tidak dapat mengingat kenangan dimana namja manis dengan mata indah menyerupai mata rusa itu berada.

"Hyung… Baekhyun hyung, kau kenapa?", Baekhyun pun tersadar setelah Sehun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. Baekhyun lalu menatap lekat manik mata Sehun, sedangkan Sehun menatapnya dalam bingung.

"Aku mengingatnya.", kata Baekhyun.

"Ingat apa hyung?", Tanya Sehun heran.

"Na-namja itu... nama namja itu... namanya XI LU-HAN…."

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Hay~ hay~ aku comeback lagi...

Maaf ya chapter 3 ini terlalu panjang dan membosankan. Aku juga sadar kok kalo chapter ini terlalu bertele-tele dan terlalu dipaksakan… *bow bareng Sehun*

Terima kasih ya buat yang udah mau baca dan me-review

Aku tunggu lagi review dari kalian ^^

.

.

#Deercho : ini udah dilanjut dan udah diketemuin sama luhan^^

#EXOST Panda : Luhan shinigami atau bukan tungguin aja ya di kelanjutan ceritanya. Hehe. Kalo gap umur Chanyeol-Sehun-Sulli, chapter depan bakal dijelasin kok sama Chanbaek couple

#Rusaliar : iya, ini udah dilanjut. Aku juga gak mentingin jumlah review kok karena aku buat ini karena aku suka banget sama cerita fantasy^^.

.

.

Thanks To:

EXO Love EXO || EXOST Panda || xiu. hana


End file.
